Apertura
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Cuba ha prometido que va a abrirse un poco más a los demás y, a petición de Canadá, comenzará por América. Oneshot corto


**_HETALIA_** **PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

América se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el trasero apoyado en la encimera, con los ojos posados en la olla que borbotaba frente a él, aunque su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Tanto era así que era una suerte que Canadá se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de que había llegado el momento de bajar la temperatura.

\- ¿Perdona?-le dijo al teléfono que llevaba en la mano-. Ah, sí, todo bien...¿Qué dice Francia? ...No, es...-habló un poco más bajo, mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina-, está tranquilo. Molesto pero tranquilo...Más o menos.

\- ¡Te he oído, y que sepas que estoy estupendamente! ¡Perfecto! ¡Genial! ¡Divino!-corrigió América en voz alta.

\- ...Sí, ya lo has oído. Pero se está portando estupendamente...Bueno, quiero decir, no ha protestado demasiado, sólo un par de horas, y ya me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra...-Canadá se entretuvo alineando con absoluta pulcritud los cubiertos en las servilletas y quitando la más pequeña mota de polvo de los platos-. Ya...Sí, lo prometo, haré lo que...

Fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta al otro lado de la casa. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco: había llegado la hora.

\- ¡América, abre, por favor!

América dejó escapar un suspiro hastiado y salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta. Eso sí, sin ninguna prisa en absoluto.

\- Cuba ya está aquí. Te llamaré mañana. Un saludo a Francia, adiós-Canadá colgó el teléfono, lo dejó en su sitio y, mientras su hermano abría la puerta, él corría a mirarse al espejo. Camisa bien colocada, pantalones perfectamente planchados, gafas limpias, pelo en orden...Todo bien.

Cuando América abrió la puerta, se encontró con Cuba esperando afuera, bajo una fina lluvia. Tuvo que resistir las ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas al ver al cubano vestido con una camisa y pantalones blancos tan inmaculados que parecían recién estrenados, demasiado finos para el clima canadiense, y oliendo a una colonia un tanto fuerte. Llevaba en la mano una botella de vino y parecía haberse dado cuenta de la forma en que le miraba y de que había tardado en abrir a propósito, porque lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se contuvo y masculló en su lugar:

\- Buenas noches.

\- Supongo...Has tardado un poco, ¿no?-América consultó su reloj de muñeca, que llevaba una calculadora incorporada.

\- Este sitio es una pesadilla para aparcar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, uno sin ofrecerle pasar y el otro pareciendo preferir quedarse bajo la lluvia, sin hacer intención de entrar hasta que Canadá se asomó.

\- ¡Cuba!-le saludó con una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Pasa, pasa! Qué bien que hayas venido.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme. Bonita casa-sonrió Cuba. Esta vez sí entró, apartando a América de un culazo, haciendo que casi cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Una vez dentro, le dio un abrazo amistoso a Canadá-. He traído un vino tinto de mi tierra. Buenísimo, ya lo verás.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. No bebo mucho alcohol, pero ten por seguro que lo probaré. Pasa, ponte cómodo.

\- Con tu permiso.

Canadá condujo a Cuba hacia el comedor bajo la mirada nada amigable de América.

\- ¡Qué bien huele! ¿Qué es?-preguntó Cuba.

\- Estofado de ternera.

\- Suena bien.

Canadá sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

\- Por favor, te lo suplico-le musitó al cubano-, sé amable con él. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado convencerle de que viniera. Por favor...

\- No te preocupes, por mi parte-Cuba aspiró por la nariz lentamente-no habrá ningún problema.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Ya te lo prometí. Ocho veces, por lo menos.

\- Prométemelo otra vez.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo prometo, no trataré de matarlo.

\- ...Gracias...

Aquella sonrisa agradecida que tenía hacía imposible cualquier discrepancia. Cuba suspiró y sonrió él también. No es que aquella situación le gustara pero le había prometido a su jefe que sería más abierto y...qué demonios, lo que fuera por Canadá. Incluso hacerle un rato la pelota al gafotas imperialista.

América llegó al comedor con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, arrugando la nariz al verlos sonreír así a los dos. Había veces en que dudaba de que fueran sólo amigos pero, en fin, no le apetecía averiguarlo por el momento, los follones de uno en uno. Aquella noche tenía que ser todo lo falso posible con Cuba. Eso era lo que su presidente le había dicho. Y, como Inglaterra le había dicho el día anterior por videoconferencia: al menos tendría que intentarlo por Canadá.

\- Iros sentando mientras traigo la comida-dijo Canadá.

\- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con algo?-se ofreció Cuba.

\- No, no, tú eres mi invitado. Tú siéntate con América.

Dicho esto, abandonó el comedor en dirección a la cocina. América y Cuba se quedaron solos y parecían haberse de acuerdo tácitamente en no mirarse ni hablarse. Estaban tan en silencio que se oía perfectamente el tic-tac del reloj del salón de estar acompañado de los ronquidos de Kumajiro y el frote de sus ropas al sentarse. El problema no era realmente que no quisieran hablarse, sino que no sabían de qué. Habían pasado tantos años odiándose que ya no sabían qué puntos tenían en común que pudieran servir para iniciar una conversación. De modo que agradecieron que Canadá volviera con la olla en las manos. Les sonrió a los dos y comenzó a servirles mientras, sentados el uno frente al otro, Cuba y América se lanzaban pequeñas miradas furtivas sin despegar los labios.

\- ...Em...

Canadá alzó la cabeza para ver a América colocándose las gafas, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

\- ...Y el tiempo en La Habana ¿qué tal?

Cuba al principio pareció quieto y callado como una estatua pero finalmente respondió:

\- ...Bastante bueno...Las playas están estupendas...Te gustaría...

E hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. América inmediatamente le devolvió el gesto. Ambos miraron disimuladamente a Canadá y comprobaron que estaba muy satisfecho.

¡Aquello podría funcionar!

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
